


嫉妒的男孩Jealous Guy 第三部分 Scene1-3

by LizardKur



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardKur/pseuds/LizardKur
Summary: 魔法部试图将马尔福庄园改建成图书馆。马尔福家的远房亲戚继承了庄园，在整理藏书时发现了德拉科的日记。在魔法部工作的赫敏故地重游，两人交谈中发现了她不曾知道的往事。本文是很多年前重看原著的产物，我试图在罗琳的原著中找出所有德赫相关，有交集的剧情中找到德赫之间有可能的痕迹。在此基础上试想（YY），如果尽可能贴合原著，德赫有可能是什么样的感情线。为了使主观性更为合理，采取了日记和旧书等资料等连缀形式，在整理藏书室等场景中展开往事。本文为了尽可能贴合原著，在改编上非常克制，大概只在原著剧情上增加了两到三个场景，来完成德赫双向暗恋的设定。另外，在哈7的剧情中，修改了德拉科没有阻止贝拉折磨赫敏的剧情。





	嫉妒的男孩Jealous Guy 第三部分 Scene1-3

Part Three 第三部分 1994-1997 俄式轮盘赌 Russian Roulette

2007年7月16日 下午15点

“你听说过俄式轮盘赌吗？”韦斯莱夫人咽下一口茶，将彩釉玫瑰包裹的茶杯放回托盘中。  
陶诺•罗齐尔摇了摇头。  
“麻瓜世界的第一次世界大战期间，战败的沙俄士兵在军营里发明了这个赌博游戏。参与赌博的人在左轮手枪的弹巢放入一颗子弹，然后轮流将弹巢在旋转中的手枪，把枪口对着自己的脑袋扣下扳机，直至有人中枪，或不敢按下扳机为止。”韦斯莱夫人望着自己在红茶里的倒影，热气氤氲，她的倒影也变得模糊不清。“在这场巫师的战争中，我们每个人也就是轮盘的赌徒⋯⋯而我，就是那个把手枪递给德拉科的人。”

Scene One 1994-1995 生日，刀子和手

1994年9月19日  
赫敏•格兰杰15岁生日的那天，仍然在为她不时作祟的头疼烦恼。自从三年级得到时间转换器后，这个毛病就一直伴随着她。“玩弄时间的代价。”她责备自己。她推开宿舍的窗户想透透气。这个秋日的早晨，窗外的云杉和桦树都披上了一层冷冽的白霜，寒意一直冻到了她的睫毛上。睡梦中的拉文德•布朗翻了个身，嘟哝了一句：“冷⋯⋯”  
她喝下镇痛的药。  
和往常一样的一天，没有任何事情出现。可她的心里，总有一种悸动，在盼望着发生点什么。她的生日，这个一年之中只对她有特殊意义的日子。  
时间一点一滴的过去，数字占卜课、变形课，魔法史课，她埋头速记老师讲出的一切，推醒鼻尖快在桌子上磕红的哈利，制止将手伸进零食袋的罗恩。下课了，她第一个冲向老师询问不理解的难点。傍晚，她揉着脖子从图书馆回到大厅，和格兰芬多的朋友们在餐桌前会合。她的头疼隐隐折磨着她，就像寡淡的生活慢慢折磨着她一样。  
她把南瓜汁一饮而尽，推开了那一碟惨不忍睹的蒸牛肉。  
“浪费可不是你的风格，赫敏！”罗恩惊奇地说。“这可都是小精灵的劳动成果！”  
她艰难地吃了一口，终于快速地吃光了所有的牛肉。  
“别告诉我你今晚还要去图书馆。”哈利看着她，扶了扶滑到鼻尖的眼镜。  
“是的，”她重重地说，“有一堆事要做。”

她回到公共休息室的时候已近深夜，胖夫人靠在软椅上打着轻鼾，对她的打扰很不耐烦。“早点回塔楼！年轻的女士！”  
当她钻进肖像洞时，公共休息室一片漆黑，就连壁炉都没点。她轻手轻脚地想要溜进女生宿舍。  
“嘿！！！”一群人的大吼声猛然响起。她大大地打了个哆嗦。  
公共休息室突然一片灯火通明，蓝色和紫色的魔法烟火在休息室里乱窜，最后变成了几个小花仙的样子，围着她打了几个圈。  
“生日快乐！格兰芬多的天才女巫！”所有的格兰芬多都跳了出来，他们洪亮的声音变成了几个跳跃的字，漂浮在空中。  
哈利和罗恩端着一个硕大的书本状蛋糕从后面走了出来，蛋糕上优美的如尼文咒句闪烁着荧光。  
“珀西帮我们用滋滋蜂蜜糖写上去的，用了点魔法⋯⋯”哈利说。罗恩把头扭到了一边，在重新燃起的壁炉火光下脸比头发还红。  
“谢谢！我很高兴⋯⋯”她走上前说。哈利和罗恩放开了蛋糕，蛋糕漂浮在原地。她紧紧地拥抱了他们。其他的格兰芬多也一一和她拥抱。  
“我们为有你而骄傲！”金妮说。“许个愿吧！”  
在橙红色的光晕中，所有的脸庞都年轻、红润而快乐。赫敏站在蛋糕前，朋友们环绕着她，她闭上了眼睛。愿望？希望考试门门都如意？希望⋯⋯？一片转动的星空布满云彩，占据了她的漆黑视野。这个莫名其妙的景象像一把尖刀插进了她的思维，打断了她的逻辑，她只好草草吹灭了蛋糕上闪烁的如尼文。  
她拿出魔杖挥了挥，蛋糕分成了许多小块，用小碟盛好出现在每个人的面前。乔治嘿嘿一笑，率先咬了一口，就把蛋糕扣在罗恩脸上。  
“梅林的三角裤！”罗恩哀嚎一声，打响了格兰芬多塔上的蛋糕大战。  
西莫茶色的头发被抹成了奶黄色的宝塔，而哈利的黑刘海被黏在了头顶上。帕蒂尔的小麦色皮肤被遮盖无几。赫敏躲避金妮的蛋糕，滚到了沙发上。弗雷德对自己的那块蛋糕用了“速速变大”和“四分五裂”，一朵巨大的蛋糕蘑菇云升上了公共休息室的屋顶，休息室里的所有人都被洗了一个奶油淋浴。  
赫敏喘着气靠在沙发上，眼前全是奶油蛋糕的碎屑。金妮又给了哈利一个盖帽，罗恩默默的坐在了赫敏的身边。他轻轻地将手掌覆在了赫敏的手背上。  
“赫敏，生日快乐。”他湛蓝的眼睛在壁炉的火光中摇曳如海水生波。赫敏从来没有发现身边的这个傻小子的手有这么大，这么温暖。他的手像一艘小船，载起了她疲惫困倦的心。  
在四散飘飞的奶油蛋糕渣中，她的十五岁总算华丽的开始了，而接踵而来的日子，都变的和走马灯一般茫然虚幻。

1994年秋  
三强争霸赛紧张地开始了，德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿的学生涌入了霍格沃茨。哈利被奇怪的比赛弄得焦头烂额。罗恩开始对法国美人芙蓉•德拉库尔犯花痴。马尔福被变成了白鼬在地上弹来弹去，大快人心。奇怪的穆迪教授居然教授不可饶恕咒。  
赫敏在宿舍和教室、图书馆里来来去去，这些事情与她息息相关，却又茫茫相距。罗恩向她伸出了手，却又没有握住她的手。  
她偶尔还会走神，看马尔福嚣张的表演。那个目空一切的男孩，在车站一别后，从没让她好过。  
魔药课是哈利最讨厌的课，也是赫敏最讨厌的。斯内普教授一万年不变的油腻黑发比龙粪还倒胃口，而斯莱特林们就像一群永不消停的马蜂。但魔药课还是他们的必修，只能硬着头皮上。  
“喜欢吗？波特？”一个拖长的声音从迎面而来的斯莱特林中传来。他们每个人的长袍前襟上都别着一枚很大的徽章，上面还发着红光。  
“支持塞德里克•迪戈里——  
霍格沃茨的真正勇士”  
马尔福又把徽章使劲按了按，上面的字消失了，接着又出现了别外一行字，闪着绿莹莹的光：  
“波特臭大粪”  
“哦，非常有趣，”赫敏讥讽地对潘西•帕金森和那帮斯莱特林女生说——她们笑得比谁都厉害，“真是机智过人。”  
罗恩贴墙站着，和迪安、西莫在一起。他没有笑，但也没有挺身而出支持哈利。  
“想要一个吗，格兰杰？”马尔福说，朝她举起一枚徽章，“我有一堆呢。不过小心，可别碰到我的手。我的手刚刚洗过，不想让泥巴种把它给弄脏了。”  
赫敏轻蔑地睨视着他，没有说话。而哈利想也没想自己在做什么，就伸手去掏魔杖。周围的人纷纷散开，沿着走廊后退。  
“哈利！”她的心砰砰直跳。  
“好啊，来吧，波特，”马尔福的金色头发从耳根垂落下来，他平静地上前一步，也抽出了自己的魔杖，“现在可没有穆迪在这里关照你了——你要是有种就动手吧——”  
两人都凝视着对方的眼睛，然后，几乎就在同时，两人都采取了行动。  
“火烤热辣辣！”哈利大喊。  
“门牙赛大棒！”  
“停下！”她尖叫一声。  
但是一切都太晚了。两根魔杖同时射出光柱，在空中相碰，转了个角度折射出去——哈利的光柱击中了高尔的脸，马尔福的击中了她。高尔大声惨叫着用手捂住鼻子，一个个丑陋的大疖子正从鼻子上冒出来。赫敏跌坐在了地上，紧紧捂住自己的嘴巴。  
“赫敏！”罗恩赶紧上前，看看她出了什么事。她的门牙——嗖嗖地变长了，越过下嘴唇朝下巴延伸，这使她越来越像一只海狸——她紧张极了，摸了摸牙齿，发出一声惊恐的尖叫。  
马尔福吃惊地望着她，又看看高尔，显得手足无措。  
“这里闹哄哄的在做什么？”一个轻柔而令人厌烦的声音说。  
斯内普来了。斯莱特林的学生们争着解释，斯内普伸出一根长长的泛黄的手指，点着马尔福说：“你来解释一下。”  
马尔福快速地说：“波特攻击我，先生——”  
“我们同时攻击对方的！”哈利大声抗议。  
“——他击中了高尔——你看——”  
斯内普仔细打量着高尔，此刻高尔的那张脸放在一本专门讲毒蘑菇的书中倒是挺合适的。  
“快上医院去吧，高尔。”斯内普说。  
“马尔福击中了赫敏！”罗恩狂怒着说，“你瞧！”  
她颤抖着，拼命用手把它们遮住，不过很不容易，因为她的门牙已经越过了她的领子。潘西•帕金森和斯莱特林的其他女生压低声音，吃吃地笑弯了腰，在斯内普背后朝赫敏指指点点。马尔福拉着高尔转身去校医院了。  
斯内普冷冷地看了看她，说：“我没看出有什么不同。”  
她一直讨厌马尔福，不过现在她恨他。她原以为他只是嫉妒哈利，爱弄些蹩脚的恶作剧，却没想到他这么狠。她不懂，为什么自己以前竟对一把锋利的刀子动了心。她那时一定是愚蠢又可悲。  
她控制不住，捂住脸的指缝间充满了泪水。她用尽全身力气逃离了这个地狱般的地方。哈利和罗恩咒骂着斯内普，格兰芬多的沙漏里又少了许多红宝石。

当赫敏走出庞弗雷夫人的治疗室时，对着长镜深深舒了一口气。她龇起牙齿，仔细端详着自己的门牙。  
不大也不小，整齐的小贝壳们。她得意地笑了。  
“格兰杰⋯⋯”马尔福的脸出现在镜子里，苍白得近乎虚幻。  
她看都不看他一眼，高傲地走出了校医院。在走廊，哈利和罗恩已经上完魔药课了，他们猛冲向她，把她熊抱在怀里。她呼吸着两个少年头发的味道，感到十分安心。他们拥抱她的手，按住了她的伤口。

1995年12月25日  
这一年，马尔福庄园的圣诞节依旧灯火辉煌，菱格玻璃窗透出的光辉映在冷杉和橡树巨大的树冠上，仿佛在安慰冻僵的树林。德拉科•马尔福披着狐皮袍子站在庄园四楼的露台上，雪花簇簇地下落，他的眉毛上都沾上了冰花。隐约的乐声从一楼的大厅传来。他寂寞地靠在栏杆上，回想着父亲的话。  
“黑魔王已经回来了。德拉科，你知道这意味着什么吗？”父亲低沉的嗓音像被踩实了的雪地，“我们要活下去。”  
他的大脑封闭术已经相当精湛，黑魔法的水平也超出常人。但他的眼前的未来却开始越来越模糊。  
“来吧，姑娘，过来！”他的意识中出现了乌姆里奇那张癞蛤蟆似的老脸，她用尖利的指甲抠着褐发女孩的肩膀，把哭泣的女孩压在丑陋的印花扶手椅上。  
他抽出魔杖，在空气中画了个圈。一串金色的光晕从他的魔杖尖散射出来，冲向了四楼的每一个门，那些古典的木门都变成了鲜艳的红色。他又摇摇魔杖，几个金色的铃铛带着鲜润的冬青叶被挂在了所有的门上。  
“对不起。”他抚摸着书房的红色门，自言自语着说。  
他推开书房的门，那门猩红得像格兰芬多的领带。  
“德拉科。”有人在叫他的名字，站在楼梯口的是那个短发女孩。她穿着礼服，没有披袍子，赤裸着的双臂抱着肩，冷得发抖。  
他停住了，走过来脱下狐皮袍子披在女孩身上。  
“我不需要！”女孩一把将袍子扔回到他手里。“我早就知道了，你的眼睛盯着的是格兰芬多——”她转过身背对着他，“我只是上来告诉你，纳西莎夫人让我来——你的贝拉姨妈来了。”她飞快地下楼去了。  
德拉科拿着袍子，忽然冷得打了个寒噤。他拍拍头上的雪花——那些雪花都在他的头发上结成了小冰粒。黑暗的天幕压迫着深蓝色的远山，狂风在山谷中呼啸着。

Scene One Ended

Scene Two 1996－1997 隐秘的破碎

“Where do all your dreams go to？  
你的梦想将去往何处？  
When it all starts to turn untrue .  
当它们开始消散的时候。  
What is all your wishing for?  
你还在憧憬什么？  
When you don't believe in dreams，anymore .  
当你不再做梦。 ”  
《Everything You Love Will Be Taken Away》 Slaid Cleaves

1996年9月1日  
傍晚天色阴沉沉的，被列车蒸汽湿润的空气中还飘着零星的小雨，霍格沃茨站台上的油灯已经点起来了，在凄惶的风中明灭晃荡。哈利还没有出现。  
赫敏提着自己的行李箱和装克鲁克山的小篮子，摇摇晃晃地走下列车。一只有力的大手取过了她的行李箱，她抬眼，那个高大的红头发格兰芬多级长正反着头朝她大大的微笑。他的下颌已经变的有些宽了，下巴上还冒出了些不协调的胡渣。她羞涩的笑了。在这个暑假，他们之间似乎产生了一些微妙的变化。但哈利缺席带来的不安覆盖了她的青春心事，她在出口停了下来。  
“罗恩，哈利还没和我们会合⋯⋯我想回车上看看。”她小声地说。  
罗恩愣了一秒，讪笑着点点头，他转过身接过赫敏手中的猫篮。“好吧⋯⋯我得小心地和克鲁克山相处了⋯⋯”  
“噢罗恩，放心点吧，它只是一只猫！”她安慰地碰了碰罗恩的胳膊，回头钻进了列车。  
列车里刚才还在推推搡搡的霍格沃茨学生们现在已经走得差不多了，列车过道里空荡荡的。她细心寻找每个车厢，已到了列车尽头，却还不见哈利的身影。难道他自己走了？赫敏想起她和罗恩并肩走向级长车厢时哈利失落的表情，心里荡起一阵愧疚。正当她准备独自离开时，一扇包厢的门被重重关上，走道里响起一阵沉闷的脚步声。一个瘦长挺拔的黑影出现在走道里，他低着头，提着一个不大的银扣皮箱。  
“马尔福？”她捏紧了手心里的校袍袖口。她想起了前几天摩金夫人的店里马尔福怪异的举止和在翻倒巷鬼鬼祟祟的行动。  
马尔福看起来也很惊讶，但转眼他就恢复了之前阴沉的表情，低声说：“泥巴种，别挡路。”  
她迟疑了一会儿，伸手用力挡住了正想从她身侧挤过去的马尔福。“马尔福，这个暑假你都在忙些什么？”她勇敢地说。  
马尔福转过头冷笑一声，“泥巴种什么时候开始关心我的暑假生活了？”  
“我知道你爸爸被关进阿兹卡班之后，你⋯⋯但你似乎在干一些事，马尔福，一些非常不好的事。”她抬头凝视着马尔福灰色的带刺目光，“我想，你只有十六岁，你还有另一个选择⋯⋯”  
马尔福的嘴角抽动了一下，他提着箱子的手垂了下来。他突然猛地逼近，把赫敏惊得贴在了包厢门上。他的手撑在门边，逼视着她。他深深的眼窝带着阴影，脸颊都消瘦了。  
“格兰杰，你知道吗？我没得选。”他的声音又低又冷，赫敏的心剧烈地跳动着，但她依旧牢牢盯着马尔福。  
“你什么都不知道！⋯⋯所以，离我远一点！”马尔福恶狠狠地把她推开，头也不回地走了。  
“马尔福！”她愤怒地吼着，马尔福却依旧没有回应。她喘着气，靠在冰冷的包厢门上，平静了很久才走下了列车。

《德拉科•马尔福的日记》  
“1996年12月10日 天气：冬初，城堡里的一切看起来都带着一种青色  
亲爱的日记，  
我有很久没和你聊天了。开学以来我在做一件非常重要的事，这件事非常秘密，没有任何人能与我分担⋯⋯我就连你也无法告诉。我可能会把生命都付给这件事，但是，我没有选择。  
⋯⋯魔药课上，我第一次闻到了迷情剂的味道。我想我闻到了墨水的味道。我真希望能拿到斯拉格霍恩的福灵剂。可我没有哈利•波特幸运。”

1996年12月11日  
斯拉格霍恩肥胖的身躯在闪亮的蒸气里微微晃动——没有斯内普的魔药课令人心旷神怡，即使还有一大堆斯莱特林。赫敏兴奋地翻着崭新的《高级魔药制作》，而哈利和罗恩也“幸运地”被纳入了N.E.W.T的魔药课学生之中。  
“现在，”斯拉格霍恩走到教室前面，“我准备了一些魔药给你们看，只是出于兴趣，你们也知道。有谁能告诉我这是什么？”他指着离斯莱特林桌子最近的坩埚，里面的液体就像正在沸腾的纯水。  
赫敏熟练地抢在其他人之前举起了手。“那是吐真剂，一种无色无味的魔药，可以迫使喝了它的人讲真话，”赫敏自信满满地说。  
“非常好，非常好！”斯拉格霍恩看起来很高兴。“现在，”他继续又指向了离拉文克劳桌子最近的坩埚，“这个非常有名……最近在魔法部的宣传手册上也被提到了……谁能——”  
她又最先举起了手。  
“是复方汤剂，教授，”她说。  
“好极了，好极了！现在，这儿的这个……是的，亲爱的？”赫敏的手又举了起来，斯拉格霍恩看上去有些困惑。  
“是迷情剂！”  
“的确如此。看来提问似乎很愚蠢，”斯拉格霍恩似乎留下了强烈的印象，“我猜想你也知道它是做什么用的吧？”  
“它是世界上最有效的爱情药！”她回答说。  
“非常正确！我猜你是从它与众不同的珍珠母光泽上辨认出来的吧？”  
“还有它特有的螺旋形蒸汽，”她滔滔不绝地说着，“另外，每个人闻到它的气味都不同，这与什么能吸引我们有关，我能闻到刚修剪过的球场嫩草、羊皮纸和——”  
她没有说完，脸上就泛起了红晕。她困惑的发现自己闻到的味道有多奇怪。魁地奇球场刚修剪过的嫩草？飞行课可是她最讨厌的——  
而马尔福的表情就像他过去被赫敏击中鼻子时一样。 

1996年11月20日  
魔药课第二天的魁地奇比赛是格兰芬多对斯莱特林。格兰芬多的看台上人潮汹涌地制造着排山倒海的呼声。但是赫敏却郁闷透顶，感到自己格格不入。  
这次比赛出奇的顺利，马尔福病了，换上了一个半吊子的找球手。罗恩做出了几次令人印象深刻的扑救，有几个球仅仅碰到了他手套的指尖，六个格兰芬多的进球中有四个都是由金妮打进的。最终，哈利猛地一把抓住了那个还在扇着翅膀的小球。  
没错，这一切都源于那瓶金色的小药剂。她差点就能得到的小药瓶，那个马尔福也差点就能得到的小药瓶。那瓶亮晶晶的小药被伟大的哈利•波特倒在了罗恩•韦斯莱的南瓜汁里——！  
她的脑子里轰然想起了马尔福的话： “格兰杰，你知道吗？我没得选。”两行泪水从她的脸颊滚落，但周围都是金色和红色的欢呼声，没有一个人发现。  
她走进格兰芬多公共休息室，那里升腾着冲昏头脑的欢乐。人群中罗恩紧紧拥吻着拉文德，看起来就像在吃她的脸。她漫无目的地走着，推开了一扇没有上锁的教室门。她在讲台上坐下，拿出魔杖轻轻挥舞，一群发光的黄色小鸟叽叽喳喳地出现在黑暗沉寂的教室里。  
“没有人会来看我们的。”她对一只脑袋上长着小羽冠的小鸟说，“糊涂塌客，你的史努比呢？”  
小黄鸟离开了同伴，落在她手上，偏过头来认真地盯着她。她轻轻抚摸着 这只小鸟，而其他的小鸟乐颠颠地在她的头上转着圈。  
这样默默坐了很久，这种奇怪的寂寞被门开的刺响撕裂了。哈利走了进来。  
“你好哈利，”她嘶哑地说，“我只是在练习。”  
哈利的脸在小鸟发出的黄光里忽明忽暗。“对⋯⋯它们⋯⋯呃⋯⋯真的很棒⋯⋯”他吞吞吐吐，好像不知道该说什么似的。  
“罗恩在庆功会上似乎很开心。”她努力用正常的语调说话，但听起来仍然很别扭。  
“呃……是吗？”哈利说。  
“不要装作你没看见他，”她说。“他一点儿也没有掩饰——对了，你在他的南瓜汁里放了福灵剂，对吧？”  
“不，没有！”哈利急切地说，反而好像在掩盖什么一般，“我只是⋯⋯做了一个那样的姿态，让他觉得我那么做了⋯⋯”  
“噢，哈利。你真聪明。”她刻薄地评论。  
他们身后的门突然被推开了，罗恩牵着拉文德走了进来。虽然教室很晦暗，但哈利惊恐的脸仍然十分扎眼。  
“哦，”他看到了哈利和赫敏，怔怔地定住了。  
“哎呀！”拉文德傻笑着跑出了教室。门在她身后关上了。  
可怕的寂静像波浪一样扩散开来。赫敏盯着罗恩，罗恩却故意不看她，而是用一种混杂着虚张声势和笨拙的古怪腔调说，“嗨，哈利！我正在猜想你到哪儿去了呢！”  
赫敏跳下了讲台。那一小群黄色的发光小鸟仍旧唧唧喳喳地在她头顶上转着圈儿。  
“你不应该让拉文德在外面等，”她平静地说。“她会奇怪你去哪儿了。”  
罗恩直挺挺地慢步走向门口。哈利瞥了一眼罗恩，他看上去松了一口气，庆幸没有发生更糟糕的事情。  
哈利慢吞吞地说：“赫敏⋯⋯”  
她沉默着，空气中聚集了一股巨大的压力。  
哈利深吸了一口气，接着说了下去：“今天哈珀——就是那个斯莱特林的替补。我觉得他很怪⋯⋯马尔福昨天还好好的⋯⋯我觉得他有什么可怕的事情正在进行。还记得凯蒂•贝尔吗？我在鼻涕虫俱乐部偷听到了马尔福和斯内普秘密的谈话——”  
“哈利。”她猛然打断了哈利的话。“我得走了——”她头上转着圈的发光小黄鸟砰地破碎了，教室陷入一片浓黑之中。她推开门跑了出去，教室里只留下呆住的哈利和她哽咽的余音。

1997年1月3日  
“赫敏，我必须告诉你一件事。”哈利放下手中的刀叉，忽然严肃而小声地说。  
“什么？”她停住了手中切吐司的刀。  
“我终于在桃金娘的盥洗室看见马尔福了⋯⋯我……差点把他杀了⋯⋯”  
赫敏的刀掉在盘子上，发出一声尖利的脆响。  
“什么？”  
“是那本《高级魔药制作》里，王子写在角落的一个魔咒。很不幸，斯内普发现了这个秘密，他对我用摄神取念！”  
“哈利！”她小声却严厉地叫道，“你怎么能这样！我告诉过你那王子不对劲，而且我是对的⋯⋯”  
“马尔福可是食死徒！像他爸爸一样！”  
“我不想再和你争论这个问题了！马尔福只有十六岁！重点是——王子的咒语是黑魔法，不是吗？！”

桃金娘的盥洗室里肮脏，破旧，充满了水滴的声音。赫敏二年级来过这儿，她还忘不了那泥巴般复方汤剂的味道。银白色的桃金娘窜了出来，怪腔怪调：“格兰芬多的小猫脸！你来这儿做什么？”  
有血腥味。她没有理桃金娘，蹲下来看着那潮湿的地板。血迹正在慢慢扩散，变淡，但暗淡的灯光下，地板中心的那一团仍然触目惊心。她抬头望向了盥洗室的镜子。那面镜子布满了陈年的污垢，并在不久前——她想是哈利和马尔福干的，被强力地打碎了。她的脸毫无血色地映在脏兮兮的镜子中，破碎的镜子把她的脸裂成了无数片，每一片都是残缺的。

Scene Two Ended

Scene Three 1997 被扣响的扳机

1997年3月23日   
“德拉科少爷！德拉科少爷！”小精灵在门外叫着，“您的信！还有，夫人让你下楼⋯⋯”  
德拉科•马尔福扔下手中的羽毛笔，胡乱收拾了一下书桌就走出了书房。  
一九九七年的复活节，马尔福庄园没有彩蛋，没有兔子，没有盛宴。暴雨在傍晚更加肆虐，这座被黑暗笼罩的城堡在雨中矗立着，如同一座无言的坟墓。古堡礼厅高大的落地窗上雨水像瀑布一样倾泻。大厅里一盏巨大的吊灯亮着，厅边挂着的画像们都一语不发，明亮的灯光使厅中过分的寂静更为难捱。  
这一天是耶稣复活的日子，可马尔福庄园里没有信徒。  
吃完晚餐，德拉科斜靠在提花绒布长软椅上读信。“潘西说今年不会来过复活节，她和她的父母去塞舌尔了。”他默默地说，好像并不在意谁听到了他的话似的。  
“我知道。”长软椅的另一头，他的母亲纳西莎，一个裹着白貂毛披肩的美丽妇人，用无杖魔法继续着手中的刺绣。尽管她并不冷，而且这刺绣对她来说没有任何用处。庄园的男主人没有在意这对母子的对话。卢修斯•马尔福只是抚摸着自己的蛇头手杖，靠在角落的丝面沙发中吸着雪茄。  
“够了！茜茜。你们一家人真让我乏味！我真奇怪你们没有把对方给闷死！”一道锐利的玻璃声划破了这一片古怪的平静。一杯红酒被甩落在落地窗上，酒液顺着花玻璃流下来，在精织的暗花地毯上留下一滩血迹般的污渍。窗前的黑发瘦女人瘪着嘴，恼怒地抬起她的干细小腿上楼去了。  
“布利，把窗户边的脏东西清理一下。”纳西莎心不在焉地说。此时，门外忽然传来了急促的铛铛声。小精灵怯怯地走了过来，“夫人，外面有一群人，说他们抓到了哈利•波特⋯⋯”卢修斯的脸像是被点亮了，他激动地看了他的妻子一眼。纳西莎终于放下了手中的刺绣走出门去。  
门外的雨还是很大，几只白色的孔雀从草坪上跃过飞入树林。德拉科听到一阵喧哗靠近了门厅。  
“我们来这里见他——黑魔王！”一个野兽般的声音嘶吼着闯了进来。一群食死徒带着泥水踩上了华丽的地毯。德拉科不适地转过了头。“你们认识我的！芬里尔•格雷伯克！我们抓到了哈利•波特！”  
“我知道他看起来很肿胀，夫人，但是这就是他!”另一个食死徒急切地补充着，“如果您靠近些看，你就看得到他的伤疤。我们还拿到了他的魔杖！还有，在这里，看见这个女孩了吗？和他一起旅行的泥巴种⋯⋯”纳西莎皱起眉头。  
德拉科猛地站起来，又感觉到自己的失态，来回走了几步。他看见那些食死徒拖着的几个人了——一个肿头肿脑的年轻男孩，一个熟悉的红发男孩，还有那个脏兮兮又湿淋淋的女孩子，即使她的头发都贴在了肩膀上，满脸都是泥水，他还是能把她认出来——他的心被尖锐地刺了一下。  
“德拉科，过来这里。” 纳西莎说。他的父亲兴奋不已，点点头示意他走上前去。  
可他的全身却都在颤抖。格雷伯克强迫犯人们转个身靠着，以腾出位置使“哈利•波特”直接暴露在吊灯之下。“德拉科？是他吗？”卢修斯也凑了过来，渴望地说。  
“我不——不确定。”他的身体还在颤动，他的余光看到那个被按在墙上的女孩子憔悴却有神的眼睛盯着他。她在请求⋯⋯  
“仔细看他，看！靠近一些！德拉科， 如果我们是把波特交给黑魔王的人，所有事都能得到原谅——”卢修斯鼓励地说。德拉科第一次见到父亲的感情流露地如此强烈，但他的喉咙像被塞住了。  
“我不知道，”他屏住呼吸，向壁炉方向走去，他的母亲正站在那里看着。  
“这似乎是一个蛰人咒⋯⋯”他的父亲卢修斯说。  
“我们最好能确定，卢修斯，”纳西莎清晰地对丈夫说道。“在我们召唤黑魔王之前，我们要完全确定这是波特⋯⋯他们说这是他的⋯⋯”她仔细看着食死徒拿出的魔杖 ，“但这和奥利凡德的描述不像……如果我们弄错了⋯⋯”  
“那这个麻瓜呢？” 格雷伯克发牢骚说。那群食死徒们强迫犯人再转过来地时候，肿胀头的男孩几乎瘫倒在地，光线照在湿透了的褐发女孩身上。  
“等一下，”纳西莎叫道。 “是的?——是，在摩金夫人店里她和波特在一起！我在预言家日报上见过她的照片!看，德拉科，她不就是那个叫格兰杰的女孩吗？”  
他本已稍稍安定下的心开始剧烈搏动，“我⋯⋯是⋯⋯不是吧。”他用力吞咽着。  
“那么，那就是那个韦斯莱！”他的父亲喊道，大步绕过绑着的犯人对着龇牙咧嘴的红发男孩。 “他们是波特的朋友！德拉科，看看他， 他不就是亚瑟•韦斯莱的儿子吗，他的名字叫什么来着？”   
“也许是吧，”德拉科再一次说道， 他背对着犯人们。 “可能是。”  
一串闷在地毯里的下楼声传来，“这是怎么回事，发生了什么事，茜茜？”犯人们都露出了惊恐的神情，德拉科的肩打了个战——是贝拉姨妈。  
贝拉特克里斯•莱斯特兰奇走近了犯人们，慢慢绕着他们走了一圈，“确定是这个泥巴种？格兰杰？”  
“波特！”贝拉发出尖叫，她渐渐后退，仔细端详着肿胀的男孩，终于在男孩的额头上找到一条像疤一样的痕迹。 “你确定？那么，我们应该立刻通知黑魔王！”她举起手就要触碰那个丑陋的骷髅标记。  
德拉科背靠在沙发上，他的魔杖藏在袖子里，但他背着手捏着它，不知该怎么做。  
“我正要告诉他！”卢修斯大喊，抓住了贝拉的手腕，阻止她碰到黑魔标记。 “我会召唤他，贝拉。波特是被带到我家来的！”  
他们大吵起来，最终贝拉特克里斯停止挣扎，黑色眼睛盯着哈利看不见的某件东西。看到她投降，卢修斯松开她的手，快速地撂起他的袖子。  
“快停住！”贝拉尖叫：“不要碰它，黑魔王现在到我们就全部都死定了！”  
卢修斯僵住了，他的食指停留在黑魔标记上。  
“把它给我！”贝拉对一个食死徒怒吼，她发现在食死徒们的手中拿着一把镶红宝石的长剑。砰的一声伴随着红色的闪光，那个食死徒倒在地上。“昏昏倒地！”他们全都在刚刚站着的地方倒下了。格雷伯克匍匐在了地上。格兰芬多的宝剑被紧紧地握在贝拉的手中，“你从哪里得到的这把剑？”她对格雷伯克耳语道，同时把魔杖从他手中拉出来。  
格雷伯克还在挣扎。她重复着问题，挥动着剑，“斯内普把它送到了我在古灵阁的金库里！”  
“是在他们的帐篷里。”格雷伯克怒吼道，“放开我，我说!”  
她挥动了她的魔杖，狼人跳到一旁。他走到一把扶手椅子后面， 污秽弯曲的手指紧紧抓住椅子的背部。“如果他的确是波特，他不能受到伤害。”德拉科听到她喃喃自语，“黑魔王希望自己解决波特⋯⋯但是如果他发现⋯⋯我必须⋯⋯”  
她再一次转向纳西莎。“囚犯一定得放在地窖里，然后我再想想该怎么做!”  
“这是我的房子，贝拉，你不能在我家中给我下命——”纳西莎不满的说。  
“快干！你根本不知道我们现在有多危险！”贝拉神经质地叫着。她看起来恐怖而且疯狂，一团火从她的魔杖中砰发出来在地毯上烧了一个洞。纳西莎犹豫一会儿，然后命令狼人：“把这些囚犯搬到地窖去，格雷伯克。”  
“等一下，”贝拉伸出尖锐的指头，指向了那个女孩， “全部人，除了…… 除了，这个泥巴种以外。”  
“贝拉姨妈⋯⋯这个泥巴种对我们毫无用处⋯⋯”德拉科努力使自己的声音懒洋洋的。  
“不，德拉科，你不知道。”他的贝拉姨妈对他诡秘地笑了。  
“不！”红头发的男孩嘶声大喊道，“你可以留下我，留下我！”贝拉打了他一耳光，大厅四周响起了凌厉的回声。  
“如果她在讯问中死了，下一个就轮到你。”她说道，“在我的字典里⋯⋯纯血叛徒位置紧挨着泥巴种！把他们带到楼下，格雷伯克！确保他们的安全，除此以外什么也不要做——还不要做。”  
她把格雷伯克的魔杖丢还给他，拉着泥巴种女孩的头发拖到大厅的中央。  
怎么办？怎么办⋯⋯？德拉科不住地问自己，但他一点办法都没想出来。赫敏•格兰杰！把你的智慧分给我一点！

褐色头发的女孩子垂着头，无力地跪在污迹斑斑的美丽地毯上。  
“你哪里得到的这把剑？哪里？！”贝拉特克里斯提起她的头发，她和地毯一样污迹斑斑的脸显露了出来。她的眼里充满了从未有过的极度恐惧。  
“我们找到的——我们找到的——！”她哆嗦着说。  
“你说谎！肮脏的泥巴种，我知道！你进过我在古灵阁的金库！说实话！说实话！”贝拉放开了她的头发，捏住了她的两腮。涂成黑色的长指甲掐得她的脸渗出血来。  
她有点模糊的眼睛转动了一下，她看见了刺眼的吊灯，背过脸去的马尔福夫人，冷着眼的马尔福先生，和笔直地靠在沙发扶手上看着她的德拉科•马尔福。  
他额前的碎发被一层骤起的冷汗濡湿了，但他只是定定地站在那儿。她能指望什么吗？德拉科•马尔福⋯⋯他差点杀了邓不利多！  
纳西莎看着他说：“德拉科，我的孩子，你得勇敢点儿⋯⋯”  
“不是！”他心烦意乱地打断了他母亲的话，“我只是看到泥巴种的血有点不舒服！”他转过身，不去看被折磨的她。  
贝拉的叫喊声又响了起来。“你们还拿到什么？快告诉我实话，不然我发誓，我会弄死你！”  
“没有⋯⋯没有，什么都没有！”她虚弱地说。  
“知道吗？我会对你干什么？”贝拉贴近了赫敏的鼻尖，恶毒地盯着她，又慢慢远离，空气中布满了恐惧。贝拉举起魔杖，指着赫敏大喊：“钻心剜骨！”  
湿淋淋的女孩发出一声尖叫，蜷缩到了地上，她咬住自己的指尖试图分散自己的注意力。可指尖沁出的血染红了她的嘴唇，她的脸，彻骨的疼痛并没有停止。除了痛觉，她一无所有，甚至她只能通过听来得知自己在不断惨叫⋯⋯她发现自己绝望地想：她的爸爸妈妈将永远不会再见到她、记得她了，她也不再能帮助哈利，不再有机会和罗恩在一起了，还有，她永远没有机会看见马尔福变好了⋯⋯  
“你们怎么进到我的金库的？”贝拉用魔杖用力戳着她的肩膀，使她又清醒过来，“是不是在地窖中那个肮脏的小妖精帮助了你们？”  
“我们就在今晚才遇到他的！”她发出了呜咽，“我们没去过你的金库⋯⋯不是真正的剑！是赝品，只是赝品！”  
“赝品？”贝拉特里克斯尖叫，“哦，编得挺像呀！”  
“我们能容易能查出来！”卢修斯说道，“德拉科，把那个妖精带来，他能告诉我们剑是否是真正的！”

德拉科疯狂地跑下了地窖。  
“往后站。面对墙排成一排，不要干蠢事，不然我就杀了你们！”他战栗着说。  
地窖里一片黑暗。他往日的同学，哈利•波特，罗恩•韦斯莱，卢娜•洛夫古德和迪安•托马斯都在里面，还有那个妖精拉环。  
“荧光闪烁！”他点亮了地窖，找到了肿头男孩哈利•波特。  
“做点什么⋯⋯波特！”他低声地说，“分一点你的好运气给她吧。”  
哈利•波特没戴眼镜，头发又长又脏，在魔杖的亮光下他看起来惊讶而恐惧。  
“马尔福！”他低呼道，“你⋯⋯！”  
“告诉那个妖精该怎么说！”他把声音压得更低了。  
罗恩猛地穿过地窖冲到躺着的拉环身边。“拉环”，他对着妖精的尖耳朵小声说，“你一定告诉他们，剑是赝品，他们绝不能知道那是真的，拉环，求你了——”  
德拉科轻声、极快地对哈利说：“波特，这儿不能幻影移形⋯⋯从大厅侧门出去，在房子后面有一个湖，你们沿着湖找到溪流。顺着溪水游下去，出了山谷那片开着虞美人花的山坡就能离开这里。我带妖精走了之后——你就跟上来，把情况弄乱，知道吗？越乱越好⋯⋯”  
“知道了。”哈利哽声说。  
德拉科架着拉环快步离开了。

贝拉特克里斯终于停止了她的钻心咒，赫敏倒在她脚边，全身异样地僵硬。她一动不能动，模糊地听着周围的声音。  
一阵脚步，德拉科带着拉环上来了。  
“它是真正的剑吗？”她听到贝拉特克里斯的声音闷声响起，像隔着重重海水。  
“不，”妖精拉环说，“是赝品。”  
砰的一声从地窖传来。“那是什么？”卢修斯警觉地说，“布利，叫虫尾巴去看看！”  
“你确定吗？”贝拉特里克斯喘息一下，接着说，“十分确信？”  
“是的。”妖精说道。  
“好的，”她说道，不经意地挥了一下魔杖，妖精的脸上就又多了一道深深的伤痕。妖精摔倒在她的脚下大叫了一声。她一脚踢开了他。“那么现在，”她用一种充满成功喜悦之情的声音说，“我们召唤黑魔王！”  
贝拉特克里斯卷起袖子，用食指触碰着黑魔法标记。  
死亡就要来临，也许没有钻心剜骨那么难熬！赫敏想着。  
可那一抹胡萝卜般的颜色冲了进来。接着是哈利！  
“除你武器！”罗恩吼叫一声，贝拉特克里斯刚举起魔杖，她的魔杖就飞了起来，哈利一把抓住了它。  
“昏昏倒地！”哈利对卢修斯•马尔福大喊，卢修斯应声倒在了壁炉边，纳西莎赶忙扶起卢修斯。格雷伯克冲了过来。德拉科跑向了赫敏——贝拉特克里斯先扑向了她，拔出一把银质小刀。  
“住手！否则就要她的命！扔掉你们的魔杖！”贝拉特克里斯恶狠狠地说，她忽然又抬头望向德拉科，拖长着声音：“我亲爱的外甥，为什么哈利•波特和他的朋友会出现在这里？”  
德拉科后退了一步，剧烈地颤抖着，几乎要捏不住魔杖。他说：“我⋯⋯不知道！”  
赫敏几乎要听到他快失控的心跳声。而哈利和罗恩还紧握着魔杖，并对格雷伯克施了一个昏迷咒——但没击中，格雷伯克扑向了罗恩。  
伏地魔也许正在接近这里，哈利的脸上显出了一种怪异的扭曲。正在这时，天花板上传来一种微弱的摩擦声。贝拉特克里斯还没仰起头，一阵折断和碰撞的怪声响起来，天花板上的吊灯掉了下来！她推开赫敏，尖叫地跑到另一边。吊灯在水晶和链条的爆裂声中砸中了格雷伯克，接着就要落在赫敏和仍紧紧抓着格拉芬多之剑的妖精的头顶。  
“多比！你！”纳西莎大喊，举起了魔杖。  
罗恩冲了过来——闪光的水晶碎片向四面八方飞散开，德拉科的脸被划破了，满是鲜血。他弯下腰，奋力将赫敏拖了出来，推向了罗恩。  
赫敏朦胧的视线里，看不清拉她出来的是谁，她只感觉到那人手心熟悉的冰冷。她在失去意识前的最后一秒钟，耳边听到了一句含混的话：“格兰杰⋯⋯原谅我。”他的声音沉闷模糊，使她茫然地想起了水，很多水，和一九九一年她在水中偶遇的那座雕像。

“德拉科•马尔福！哈！原来马尔福家也藏了个纯血叛徒！”狂奔而去的几人消失在大厅中，贝拉狂怒地转过来夺过了跪坐在地上的德拉科的魔杖。德拉科的魔杖掉落了，他跑向了楼上——四楼，身后拖着他母亲的尖叫：“贝拉！你怎么敢对我的儿子——！”  
在露台上，他看见大雨里哈利扛着妖精和宝剑，罗恩抱着赫敏跳入了溪水中。他想找到一把飞天扫帚然后再想办法，也许……但贝拉姨妈已经追上来了，后面的阴影里，伏地魔骷髅般的脸出现在贝拉旁边。空气中传来了诡异的嘶嘶声。天空中泛着青光，雨云愤怒地翻卷着，一道炸雷轰响了整座庄园。露台的彩色玻璃穹顶碎裂成了一千片。

“今天是复活节。”芙蓉抚摸着昏睡中赫敏的额角，轻轻的对比尔说，“事情也许会有转机⋯⋯哈利去哪儿了？”  
“他去埋葬多比了。可怜的小精灵，为了救他们⋯⋯被贝拉特克里斯⋯⋯”  
贝壳小宅在海边，这里没有下雨，只是有一点阴冷的海风吹拂着荒草和沙土地。  
“我们永远尊敬、感谢你，亲爱的多比。”哈利，罗恩，卢娜和迪安默默地站在一个新垒好的小坟墓前。卢娜穿着芙蓉的裙子，而三个男孩都还一身污渍。他们的双手都沾满了沙土。  
“你觉得马尔福会活着吗？”罗恩突然默默地说。  
“会的。”哈利低声说，“今天是复活节啊。”

Scene Three Ended


End file.
